Going Too Far
by keikopanda102
Summary: One day Hikaru goes a little too far when he and Kaoru are playing their little 'twincest game.' How does Kaoru react? read and find out! ONE-SHOT! it's cute and fun, not sad, lemon, please read and review!


**Going Too Far**

**Disclaimer: Um... I don't own. Even if I did, I wouldn't change much. ^_^**

**I was inspired. Come on, It's TWINCEST! EPIC! Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________**

"Whaaaat!?" Tamaki yells when Hikaru tells the host club that his twin brother, Kaoru, got sick and wouldn't be coming to school. Haruhi looks worried then asks,

"Will he be ok?"

Hikaru snuggles up to Haruhi, cooing, "Aw! You're so caring Hiruhi! He'll be fine! It's just a cold."

As she pushes him off, Honey looks thoughtful then asks,

"I don't get it. How could Kao-chan possibly get sick and you wouldn't? You two do everything together!"

Hikaru's eyes seem to darken for a moment then he looks up and says, "I guess it just happened!" He then turns to Tamaki and asks, "So boss, who are we- I mean, who am I hosting today?"

Tamaki shrugs. "You know I don't know that kind of stuff. Ask Kyoya."

Kyoya clears his throat and flips a page of his notepad, saying,

"I suppose you can host the same girls you both were already going to. And the first on the list is... Kyouichen Mizure. She's right over there. I heard she's a little shy, so be nice."

"Yeah, whatever." Hikaru yawns as he walks over to the couch. He has a scowl on his face, he isn't feeling very good. He quickly changes his scowl to a fake smile when he taps the girl on her shoulder. He then leans over the opposite shoulder that he tapped, surprising her when he says,

"Good afternoon!"

"Ah!" she cries as she falls over on the couch and stares up at him with wide eyes. Hikaru gets slightly annoyed and tries to ignore that no one is there to tell him that what he did was rude, knowing that's exactly what Kaoru would say. The girl suddenly looks confused and asks,

"Where is the other one?"

Hikaru scowls at her. "What, I'm not good enough?"

She recoils from his attitude and looks down shyly, muttering, "I- I just th- thought your twin would be here too..."

"Well, Kaoru caught a cold, so he's not at school today." Hikaru says gruffly.

Mizure tilts her head slightly and says, "I- I have a twin too. That's why I w- wanted to meet you both and see how you acted. W- whenever my brother or me was sick, the other would get sick too."

Hikaru looks down and murmurs softly, "Kaoru... fell in our pool yesterday. So, you're twin is fraternal? You said he."

She nods, a small smile forming on her face because Hikaru wasn't being so rude anymore.

"But I- i've always been really close with my brother. He's very protective of me. I don't like to be away from him."

This hits Hikaru like a brick. He freezes and his eyes darken and he mutters, "Me neither..."

_Flashback:_

_Hikaru had made Kaoru sleep in his bed after falling in the pool. He was worried his brother would catch a cold and he wanted to keep him close to try and prevent that from happening. He held Kaoru close to him as they slept but when Hikaru woke up Kaoru was sweating and coughing like crazy._

_Their family doctor came and told them it was just a cold and that all Kaoru needed was to stay in bed. After getting Kaoru a glass of water, Hikaru started to lay down next to him, expecting to stay home with him. He thought it was the natural thing to do, he hadn't thought of doing anything else._

_But Kaoru pushed him away and told him in a breathy voice,_

_"No... Hi- Hikaru, we have a test today. We shouldn't both miss it. You should go to school without me."_

_Hikaru's eyes widen and he says, "I can't do that! We can both retake the test when you get better. I won't leave you here all alone!"_

_"I'm not alone, the maids are here. And you can't just leave the host club without at least one twin for the day. Who would cause all the trouble?"_

_When Hikaru still opposes leaving him alone Kaoru smiles and says,_

_"Think of it as a game. See what it's like to be away from each other for a little while. Now go get dressed."_

_Hikaru still doesn't like it but he goes and gets dressed anyways. He kisses Kaoru on the forehead before walking out the door to go to school, the bad feeling already settling into his stomach._

_End Flashback._

Kaoru holds his stomach and groans, mentally forcing himself not to barf. It was bad enough he was sick, but to add the distressed feeling he gets when he is away from Hikaru, he was barely able to keep from passing out.

Rich people don't handle illness well.

"N- nurse!" Kaoru calls weakly, his voice barely going above a whisper. He groans as a stinging sparks it's way through his throat. He wants Hikaru to hold him and make the hurt go away but then he just cries when he thinks about how he had pushed his brother away earlier that morning.

He can't move. The pain is paralyzing him. He falls to the floor and tries desperately to reach for a glass of water. He whimpers when he realizes he has never felt so alone in his life.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and a bright light crashes into Kaoru's eyes. He squints, the tears he had poured and the light making his vision blurred. When his eyes adjust, he stares up at his brother who had just gotten home from school. He doesn't even realize that that means he had basically spent his entire day on the bathroom floor. Nor does he notice how his brother is staring at him so worriedly. He just sees his beloved Hikaru and reaches out to him, a wide smile spreading on his lips.

Hikaru's voice sounds very far off in the distance as he calls out,

"Kaoru! Kaoru open your eyes! It's me! Hikaru!"

As Hikaru hold up his head with one hand and his cradles him in his arms Kaoru mutters faintly,

"Hi... ka... ru...?"

When Hikaru looks down and sees his little brother so beat up, pale, and tired he kicks himself mentally for not insisting on staying home to look after him. He scowls as he holds Kaoru closer to him and asks,

"Where are those stupid maids!? They were supposed to take care of you!"

Kaoru just smiles at him and says, "I don't need them now, though... I've got you. Besides, I feel better already."

"You're dumb, you know that!?" Hikaru growls at him. "You made the whole thing ten times worse by pushing me away! Didn't it hurt you too? Being away from each other?"

Kaoru just looks down and nods. Hikaru grumbles,

"Dumb, dummy, dumb, dumb, dummy! Our teacher was out sick with a cold too, so I couldn't take the test today anyways. That's why I came home early. Plus, I'm no use at the host club if I'm alone."

"That's not true," Kaoru says as he sits up a bit. "We're both the devilish type, even away from each other. All the girls love us."

Hikaru snorts. "This girl didn't. She was all, 'twins this' and 'twins that', it was so annoying. She wouldn't shut up, and just went on and on about her brother and me and you. She acted like she knew us or something..." he looks down suddenly to see Kaoru fast asleep in his arms. He smiles underneath his grouching as he says, "Dummy! I thought you were feeling better. Now I have to carry you all the way back to the bed..."

When he sets a snoozing Kaoru down on their soft, king-sized mattress, he thinks he hears a small,

"Thank you..."

Hikaru blushes for some reason then he just shakes his head as he says to himself, _he's just Kaoru, why am I so shy?_

____________________________________________________

The next day when both Kaoru and Hikaru finish making up their tests they arrive late to the Host Club. As they walk inside music room 3, they find all the others dressed in old fashioned acting clothes. Mori-senpai even had a Charlie Chaplin mustache. Tamaki has a vest on with bright red and white stripes on it as he runs over and springs onto Hikaru yelling,

"Kaoru! I'm so glad you're better now! Hikaru couldn't do _anything _without you."

Kaoru chuckles as Hikaru growls and Haruhi gives Tamaki a withering look as she says,

"You do know that is Hikaru, don't you Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki straightens up and brushes off his mistake like it never happened while Kaoru and Hikaru just stare at Haruhi, amazed that she could tell them apart again, even when the Boss couldn't.

"So! Guess what we're doing today!" Tamaki yells happily as he holds up two outfits for the twins. One looks like rags and beggars clothes while the other is more like a fancy suit.

"We're doing a movie day! You two are our own spin on The Prince and Pauper! So who's who?"

"I'll be the prince." Hikaru says as he reaches out to grab the better looking garb. "Is that ok, Kaoru?"

"Sure!" Kaoru says with a smile as he reaches for the beggars clothes. Once they are dressed Kaoru looks down at himself and asks, "Hey Boss, where did you get these commoners clothes?"

Haruhi glares at Tamaki as he looks nervous and stutters, "N-not Haruhi of course..."

Hikaru finds himself shocked at how good his brother could look in such awful clothing. He had never worn something so cheap and he probably never would again but somehow Kaoru made the look work for him.

"You got over your cold quickly, Kaoru." Kyoya says as he looks down at Kaoru over his glasses.

Before Kaoru can answer Hikaru comes up behind him, pulling him onto his chest as he says through half lidded eyes,

"Turns out all he needed was a good nights sleep... with his brother."

Kaoru blushes, not prepared for this little show. He feels Hikaru tighten his arms around him and he smiles a little, his blush deepening. Suddenly there is a flash and a squeal and Kaoru and Hikaru look around as bright lights blur their vision. When they can see again they are greeted with the lovely sight of Renge holding her camera out in triumph. She smiles evilly at them.

"That was perfect boys! It was so passionate, so sweet, so real! I honestly believed Kaoru's blush for a moment there! This pictures gonna sell like hot-cakes!"

At the words, 'sell like hot-cakes', Kyoya raises an eyebrow at Renge.

"You got a picture of the two of them during one of their 'brotherly love' moments? Perfect! I've been trying to get a good one for weeks. They all seemed a little fake. Show it to me the second you get it developed."

She nods and smiles happily as the gears turn and she sinks back below the floor of music room 3. Hikaru and Kaoru just stand there, stunned. After a minute Kaoru shakes his head and nudges Hikaru as he says,

"Hikaru, we need to get back to the others, the movie should be starting soon."

Hikaru just nods as he stares into his brother's wide, yellow eyes. As they walk into the darkened room for the movie they are holding hands. They don't even notice.

They completely forget that they are supposed to be hosting until a girl comes up to them and asks to sit in between them for the movie. Both Hikaru and Kaoru tense up. They don't want to separate today and they squeeze each others hands as Kaoru smiles kindly and asks,

"Why would you want to sit between us? If we aren't together... then how can we do this?" And he softly kisses Hikaru on the very corner of his lips. Hikaru has to stop himself from gasping. It was so gentle, and Kaoru's lips were so soft against his skin he nearly forgets about the reason the kiss was given.

The fangirl nearly faints at this show of affection then nods her head when Kaoru places her in a chair so he and Hikaru can sit down in the love-seat next to her.

Kaoru feels an awkwardness coming in waves off of Hikaru and wonders if the kiss was going to far. He gets a little nervous and does what he always does when he gets nervous; goes closer to his brother. He wraps Hikaru's arm around his shoulder and snuggles into the familiar warmth. Hikaru tenses up even more at first, then he relaxes some and rests his chin on the top of Kaoru's head. They hear a few girls sigh happily, completely unaware of what was going on in the actual movie.

Hikaru is frustrated. He has a tightness in his pants he is unfamiliar with for the most part. He was feeling really, really hot and nothing Kaoru was doing was helping in any way. He growls but instead of pushing his brother away he just pulls him closer, making Kaoru slightly surprised, but content.

They watch as the movies opening credits roll and they both realize they don't even know what they are watching. Hikaru leans over towards Kyoya and asks in a hushed whisper,

"What are we watching?"

Without even glancing at him Kyoya answers, "Brokeback Mountain."

Kaoru turns and the twins both stare at him like he's crazy.

"Who picked that!?" they ask together.

Kyoya sighs. "Renge did... She took a vote with the other fangirls. This won by a landslide."

Kaoru and Hikaru give him weird looks as they snuggle back into the couch. Everyone watches the movie in silence until something exciting happens and there are several loud exclamations. Tamaki's is always the loudest unless it's something involving hot gay scenes, then the girls start up with ooh's and aah's.

At one particular scene Hikaru and Kaoru both feel a strange air swirl around them. It's becomes stifling and Kaoru suddenly finds it harder to breath. Hikaru touches his arm lightly and Kaoru jumps. At one glance between them Kaoru relaxes and Hikaru finds himself breathing easier as well, even though neither of them knew why they were so tense to begin with.

At the end of the movie Kaoru can't help from letting a few tears out along with the girls, and a few of the guys(Honey-senpai and Tamaki). Hikaru looks down at him and smiles slightly at the sight. He gently lefts Kaoru's chin as he uses the other hand to wipe away the lines of tears down his cheeks. When he's done drying Kaoru's wide eyes, he closes his and slowly licks the fingers with the tears on them. Kaoru blushes deeply as he thinks,

_What is he doing? There weren't even any girls watching that time... and why do I feel so funny...?_

Now Hikaru becomes slightly worried. He wonders if maybe he really had gone to far now. At least Kaoru had an excuse for the kiss earlier, it was so they could sit together. It was manipulation. But, this little act didn't receive any reward. It was just simple, and Hikaru did it without thinking. He just suddenly felt the need to taste his brothers tears after having dried them. He almost blushes but luckily stops himself when the lights turn on and the movie shuts off. Kaoru quickly stands up, off of Hikaru's lap and moves over to the snack table. He was turning his head but Hikaru notices the blush lining his cheeks.

_It's not really a blush, actually._ He thinks as he stares at the back of a head that looks identical to his._ It was more of a... flush._

On their way home, they don't talk much. Kaoru plays video games while Hikaru stares out the window. They also eat dinner in moderate silence. They only speak when their maids ask them what they did in the host club today.

"We watched a movie." Hikaru answers.

"Oh? What movie?" the maid asks as she smiles and serves Kaoru some more food.

"Brokeback Mountain." They reply together.

She raises her eyebrows then giggles a bit. "I see... Was it good?"

Kaoru looks a bit uncomfortable as he answers, "I- it was ok..."

"Splendid!" she smiles before walking back into the kitchen and leaving them alone to finish their dinners.

When bed time comes and they are brushing their teeth, they both feel that ominous aura around them. Hikaru finishes brushing before Kaoru. He waits for his brother on the bed and watches him as Kaoru walks out of the bathroom. He frowns when Kaoru begins walking out the door.

"Where are you going Kaoru?"

Kaoru freezes then turns around slowly. "I thought I would sleep in in my own bed tonight..." he mutters then turns back to continue walking.

"Kaoru." Hikaru stops him. "You're going to sleep with me tonight."

Kaoru feels his heart beat much faster. He can almost hear it pulsing through the room. He doesn't turn around as he asks in a slightly rude tone,

"Why?"

Hikaru's eyes narrow and he replies,

"Because I said so."

"You're not the boss of me!" Kaoru spits back, turning around and putting one hand on his hip. He scowls at Hikaru as his twin stands and walks towards him. He can't seem to find any air in the room, all he can see is Hikaru, nothing else.

Hikaru stops in front of him, grabs his wrist, and tosses him onto the bed. Kaoru makes an 'oomph' sound but Hikaru disregards it as he climbs onto the bed as well. He lays on top of Kaoru, straddling him as he leans his face directly over his brothers. Their identical noses are almost touching as Hikaru mutters lowly,

"Stop trying to get away from me. You're sleeping here tonight, and when mom gets back, I'm going to ask her to turn your _old _room into a study room. So you'll have to sleep here every night. You don't use your room very much anyways."

Kaoru just stares up at him, not believing what he's saying. Then Hikaru smiles, reaches up to turn the lamp off and says,

"Goodnight."

He then slides off of Kaoru while at the same time wrapping his arms around him. Kaoru is so shocked, it takes him a few minutes to understand everything his brother just said. When he finally does he gets angry.

He slips out of Hikaru's grip, who is now asleep. He tiptoes to his room and crawls in his bed, trying to ignore the lonely feeling that sinks in. At first he cannot fall asleep but after a while he goes into a fitful rest.

He has a bad dream, exactly like he always has when he sleeps alone. He is crying as he wakes up and is about to run to Hikaru's room but when he tries to sit up he feels a pressure around his waist. He looks back and finds Hikaru already in his bed with him.

He is surprised at first but then he just hugs Hikaru, making him wake up. He looks up blearily then notices that Kaoru is sobbing with his arms around him. He holds him tighter as he tries to calm him, muttering,

"Shh, shh, it's ok. I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

Through his sobs Kaoru asks, "What a- are you doing h- here?"

Hikaru pulls a hand through Kaoru's hair as he says, "I know you better than anyone, Kaoru. You have nightmares a lot, especially when I'm not there ..."

He then lifts Kaoru's head and Kaoru sees his eyes twinkle in the darkness as he smirks.

"...and I wanted to taste those tears again."

He then leans down and licks away the salty liquid underneath Kaoru's wide eyes. After he does this, he settles back into the sheets and closes his eyes saying,

"You should get some sleep. After all, this is the last night you're going to have in you're room. Mother is coming to visit very soon."

Kaoru snaps out of his shock and starts getting a little angry. Then, he stops himself when he thinks that, it really isn't so bad sleeping with his brother every night. Actually, he really likes it...

__________________________________________________

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru are dressed as old time american mobsters with matching clothes and hats. They are having fun talking like the mobsters and joking around with the girls.

Soon, the opportunity comes along for a twincest moment.

"You know, Kaoru," Hikaru says as he inches a bit closer to his brother. "I wouldn't like it if you we're in a gang."

"How come?" Kaoru asks innocently, playing along.

Hikaru lifts his chin with one finger as he says, "You would be surrounded by all those big, strong men. I know they would be looking at you."

Kaoru fake blushes. "Hikaruuuu! Don't say that! You make me sound like a little girl!"

"Don't be mad, I just meant that I would be jealous." Hikaru mutters loud enough or the fangirls to hear, as he strokes Kaoru's pale cheek.

Kaoru gives him a lusty gaze as replies, "You don't need to be jealous. You're the only one I could ever be with, Hikaru."

At these words, Hikaru can't stand it anymore. Without thinking, he leans down and captures Kaoru's lips in his own.

There is a loud gasp then a few dull thumps. When Hikaru pulls away from the kiss he looks over to see that a few of the fangirls had passed out on the floor. He smirks but then realizes that Kaoru is staring up at him with wide, shocked eye. He looks back down at his twin nervously. Kaoru just raises one hand and slowly brushes his bottom lip with a few fingers.

Hikaru tries to play it off like he had meant to do it. He stands up and smirks as the other host club members rush over to fan the fainted fangirls.

"What did you guys do!?" Tamaki asks loudly.

Hikaru looks away, bored, and mutters, "Nothing..."

Kaoru is still sitting on the couch in the same position he's been in for the past 5 minutes. He is just staring up at the ceiling, his heart beating to fast to try and think a coherent thought.

Later that night, they are both turned the opposite directions on the bed, trying not to let there be any contact between them.

__________________________________________________

A few weeks later and everyone in the Host Club is noticing that the twins are acting different. They are still cheery and playful around everyone else but around each other they seem slightly reserved and almost shy. They aren't holding hands as often and are playing the 'twincest game' a lot less. In fact, ever since the mobster, they hadn't played it at all.

The girls were getting worried.

"Did you two have a fight?" one girls asks on a warm afternoon as they are all having some iced commoners coffee.

Hikaru and Kaoru give her matching looks of surprise.

"Of course not." they reply. "Why?"

She blushes a little before saying, "Well... it's just... you haven't really been acting as, um..._ loving_... as you usually do. You know... _brotherly _loving?"

They both get a bit red and turn away from each other a bit. They know she is right. They've been acting strange around each other because they've both started having strange thoughts and feelings whenever they get too close.

Then they have the same thought, their going to have to stop acting so weird around each other, and put on a quick show to make sure they girls don't worry.

"She's right!" Kaoru acts, fake tears welling up in his eyes. "You've been so cold lately Hikaru! Don't you love me anymore?"

Even though it is just acting, Hikaru's feels a tug on his heartstrings. He lowers his head then looks up, an almost fake sad look in his eyes.

"Of course I love you Kaoru! I was just worried I went to far with you!" he says as he grabs a hold of Kaoru's hand.

A shiver gets sent down Kaoru's spine, both at Hikaru's words and at the feel of his warm hand around his cold one. They hadn't touched like this in a while. He shivers at the words because he knows they are partly true. At first, he had thought the kiss was going to far, but after a while he just couldn't stop thinking about how nice it had been. His heart beats faster, matching Hikaru's heart beat.

Kaoru's blush becomes real as he turn away and mutters,

"Y-you didn't... go too far..."

They have now completely forgotten abut everyone watching. They are simply staring at each other as the air around them becomes steadily more impenetrable.

Suddenly, Hikaru is leaning over Kaoru with an intense look in his eyes. He lifts Kaoru's chin up while sliding a hand under his back. He bends lower so that their lips are nearly brushing and their warm breath is mingling.

Hikaru thought he knew everything about his brother but when Kaoru gets a seductive, shy look in his eyes, Hikaru finds that he is wrong. He doesn't know that look. He has ever only seen the fake sexy look Kaoru puts on when they are acting. He had never known his brother could be so terribly cute.

He really can't stop himself now. He starts light, one fragile kiss on soft lips. Kaoru gasps and Hikaru pulls away, looking nervous. Kaoru just gulps then leans up so he is the one kissing Hikaru. This kiss is deeper. They are both ready for it now. Hikaru cups Kaoru's face in his hand as nibbles his bottom lip lightly, eliciting a moan from Kaoru. Kaoru is then about to use his tongue to ask for entrance into Hikaru's mouth but they are stopped when they hear someone clear their throats.

Their eyes both shoot open and then break apart. They turn slowly to see the entire host club and all it's guests staring at them. Haruhi is raising an eyebrow, letting them know that she was the one who had stopped them.

"Is this really the best time guys?"

If they weren't blushing before, they definitely were now. Bight red because then all the girls in the room(the ones that hadn't fainted at least) jump at Haruhi, yelling,

"Why did you stop them!?"

and

"It was just getting good!!!!"

Some are even crying tears of happiness. Hikaru mentally rolls his eyes. _Fangirls... _

Suddenly, Kaoru jumps up and runs out of the room with tears streaming down his face.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yells as he stands up swiftly. He then looks around the room and Haruhi smiles at him.

"Well, what are waiting for?" she asks as she points toward the door Kaoru just ran out of. Hikaru nods and runs after his brother, worried about why he would be crying.

He finds him in an abandoned classroom not unlike music room 3. He is curled up in a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees as he silently lets tears fall to his chin. He isn't surprised when Hikaru bends down and mutters,

"Kaoru?"

He doesn't look up. Hikaru balls his hand into a fist and curses,

"Dammit! I knew I was going to far! I'm so sorry Kaoru! I promise I won't ever do it again. Just... please don't cry anymore."

Kaoru shakes his head, still not looking up as he murmurs back,

"I- I told y- you! You d- didn't go to- too far! It's all my fault!"

No!" Hikaru practically yells as he places his hand on top of Kaoru's. "How could it possibly be your fault!? That makes no sense!"

Kaoru finally looks up as he yells, "It's my fault because I'm in love with you! I keep trying to take you all for myself and someday you're going to get tired of me, and you're going to want someone different, but I'm so in love with you I can't even live without you!"

He is sobbing uncontrollably now as he closes his eyes and continues, "And now... I really want you so bad I can't stand it! I love when you kiss me and when you hold me and I- I want to do more but-"

Hikaru cuts him off with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. One he had been holding in for a while. A kiss so powerful, it stops Kaoru's tears right then and there. It makes him forget about everything else.

When Hikaru pulls away he leans his forehead on Kaoru's as he says,

"That's enough. You don't need to say anymore, because I feel the same. I love you so much, I always have, but now I want to be with you so much sometimes I think I'm going to drown. It's unbearable... and to know that you feel the same makes me so happy. So please... stop thinking useless things like 'I'll get tired of you' or whatever because I know that won't ever happen. You are my twin, we look exactly the same, and we will always be together."

He ends his speech with another kiss to make sure Kaoru will not begin crying again. When their lips touch, Kaoru springs and ends up on top of Hikaru on the floor. He wraps his arm around Hikaru's neck and slips his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Hikaru's eyes widen but then he just smirks and fights Kaoru's tongue with his own in a battle of dominance. The battle is short because Kaoru gives in quickly. That is when Hikaru flips them over so he is on top. He sucks Kaoru's tongue as opens his uniform. He pulls away so he can pull the jacket off along with his. Next he opens the shirt underneath, exposing smooth pale skin.

Hikaru had seen it many times, but this time he licked his lips, wanting to taste it. Kaoru moans loudly when Hikaru fondles his flesh, moving up until he takes one hard nipple into his mouth then sucking. He continues switching between biting, licking, and sucking each nipple until Kaoru can barely contain himself anymore. He rubs his erection against Hikaru's leg then screams as he cums, still wearing his pants.

Hikaru looks up then slides a hand down Kaoru's rising and falling chest until he reaches his pants. He tugs on them and unbuttons the top as he says with a smirk,

"That sure was fast."

Kaoru blushes and pouts as he squeaks back, "Don't be so mean Hi- aaahhh!"

Hikaru palms his member through his underwear, having removed the pants while Kaoru was pouting. He grabs his brothers steadily hardening length and feels wetness from where he had already cum.

"We're going to have to get you some new pants, you made a real mess of these."

Kaoru whimpers and bites his lip as Hikaru pulls down the wet boxers, revealing a throbbing erection. There is semen all over it and the underwear and Hikaru lowers his head so he can lick the tip lightly. Kaoru shudders then clenches his jaw when Hikaru wraps his entire mouth around the arousal. He sucks on it for a few minutes then he gets bored and pulls away. He lifts Kaoru's legs making the other yell in surprise.

He then places one finger at Kaoru's puckered hole, not entering yet. He glances through Kaoru's spread legs and his brother gulps when he understands what he's asking. He feels the finger at his hole, closes his eyes, and nods. Hikaru places gentle kisses along his thighs to distract him from the finger entering his body. Kaoru still cries out,

"Uhn!"

Hikaru pushes further in and tries to spread the hole. He adds a second finger and Kaoru says through ragged breaths,

"Feels w- weird..."

Hikaru is staring at his brother's entrance and he suddenly removes the finger, making Kaoru mewl. Then, he slides his tongue from Kaoru's thigh down underneath his arousal. Kaoru inhales sharply, shocked that his brother is about to-

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru traced his tongue around Kaoru's entrance which was now twitching in suspense. Kaoru calls out his name when he thrusts his tongue inside the slightly prepared hole.

Kaoru can't believe how good it feels and he also can't believe his brother would do something like it. The wet organ moves in and out of him slowly then every now and then Hikaru would take it out and lick the dip in his skin. Kaoru was shivering from the feeling of being filled with something so warm and active. He tries to imagine that his brother is a lot bigger than his tongue. Suddenly Hikaru thrusts deeply and curls his tongue a little and Hikaru arches his back when the a special place inside him is tapped.

"Gah! Hikaru! Th- that's enough... I'm r- ready... HURRY!"

Hikaru stops and looks up at the beautiful lusty expression on Kaoru's face. He is panting, hard as he mutters almost pleadingly,

"I need you t- to enter me..."

Hikaru's grip on his brothers thighs tightens when he sees the face he makes. It is so arousing he can't believe his Kaoru would make it. he takes his pats and boxers off in a flash then poises his hardness at Kaoru's entrance by lifting his legs over his shoulders.

"Kaoru, I love you." he mutters before pushing inside with a wince.

"Nnnagh!! Hurts... please Hikaru... don't move yet..."

Hikaru nods then he reaches down and grabs one of Kaoru's hands. He wraps his hand around Kaoru which he places on his arousal. He starts moving it and Kaoru moans. He then thrusts slightly and even though Kaoru scrunches his face in pain he continues stroking his member while Hikaru moves in an out. Little by little Kaoru doesn't need to touch himself anymore because he starts clawing at the floor in pleasure.

"Aaah! Hikaru I'm gonna cum again!"

"Wait." he reply's through clenched teeth. He wraps his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulls him so he is sitting up in his lap. Now Kaoru's nails dig into Hikaru's back as his member goes deeper inside him. Kaoru is arching his spine and screaming incoherent words of longing into Hikaru's ear as the seme twin lifts him up and down while thrusting as fast and hard as he can.

Through grunts, Hikaru whispers in Kaoru's ear, "Let's come together, Kaoru." He then licks his brothers earlobe making him scream as he releases his seed onto both of their chests.

"Hikaru!!!!"

"Kaoru!"

They cum at the exact same time, Hikaru leaning against the wall for support as Kaoru rests his forehead against his brothers shoulder. They are both panting intensely for a few minutes. Hikaru starts to pull out but Kaoru stops him.

"Wait! I- I just... Can't we stay like this for a few minutes?"

Hikaru smiles and nods, laying back against the wall. They are silent for a while then Hikaru feels like breaking the silence so he says,

"You know... I always masturbate thinking of myself. I thought it was just because I was in love with myself and was ego-centric but... what if I was thinking of you all along? What if even I can't tell us apart?" he laughs.

Kaoru just snuggles closer to him and Hikaru smiles. A few minutes later he realizes that Kaoru had fallen asleep. Now he is in an awkward situation. He decides he will simply stay where he is until Kaoru wakes up. He just really hopes the others don't coming looking for them!

He looks down at Kaoru's sleeping face and strokes his hair thinking, _I really hope I didn't go to far this time. What if he regrets it?_ Kaoru shuffles in his sleep and murmurs softly,

"Love... Hika...ru..."

Hikaru smiles. _No, I didn't go too far..._

____________________________________________________

**Well then. How was that? XD**

**REVIEW... erm please?**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
